


Just the Two of Us

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cheesy Porn Dialogue, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haru is best girl and she'd be a great lover, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Game, Teens are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Haru and Akira go on a nice beach trip to Hawaii. Renting out the beach for just the two of them, Haru indulges in her lustful self and makes her lover fuck her senseless.Some self-indulgent Haru smut that I hope you come to enjoy, too.





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... I really love Haru. And the fact that she gets looked over for girls like Makoto and Kawakami so fucking often is a shame. I kinda chose her as my waifu of P5 before the game came out overseas because she was a cutie and no one really gave her love, but when the game did come overseas, she absolutely won me over with how much of a sweetheart she was.  
> And sadly, she still gets the shaft in favor of other P5 waifus. I liked the other girls for sure, but Haru doesn't deserve to be ignored for them. Especially when you consider the shit she goes through in-game.  
> Well, there's my rant about how Haru doesn't get nearly as much love she deserves. With that out of the way, obviously, I think her cuteness adds to her attractiveness. And I also think that if you can look at her in a classy way, she'd be pretty sexy. Though it may be my own biased thoughts talking.  
> Anyway, given how most of the smut written for P5 is Joker fucking the other girls, if not all of them, I figure make one devoted to Haru. I wrote her once a while ago, and shockingly Thieves in Heat is still my most read fic, but I feel that one is more of a throwaway sex scene I wrote with Haru in it. This, on the other hand, is me earnestly trying to make a story where Haru is the star of the show. What's written here is very damn well my fantasies for her, and I feel it ended up showing more towards the end. But I hope you have some erotic gain from this, anyway.

The sun felt so wonderful at this time of year, Haru thought to herself.

Summer time had come again, and Haru had decided (a bit selfishly, she’d admit) to visit Hawaii again, now that she was a free woman. The last time she had gone, she had merely chaperoned on the student trip, and hadn’t really enjoyed it as much as she had liked. She had barely even worn a swimsuit, sadly.

But things had been so much better, wonderfully so, since then. She had friends, she had become a Phantom Thief of Hearts, she had broken free of her lonely, puppet-like role given to her by her father and then-fiancé.

She had even fallen in love.

Things hadn’t been completely perfect of course. Life just wasn’t that kind. She had lost her father for good, in an event that had nearly broken her completely. Her then-fiancé, that bastard Sugimura, had been trying to take her for himself even sooner than promised. The family business had been in jeopardy, and the matter of how she’d fit in was something none of the heads of the boards wanted to accept.

Had she not met her dear friends, her life would’ve been even more miserable. But life had shown its true kindness, how much it could give as much as take. Her friends had all supported her, encouraged her growth, cheered her on and wished her nothing but the best. Mona-chan, Ann-chan, Ryuji-kun, Yusuke-kun, Mako-chan, Futaba-chan. Every one of them meant so much to her, and she loved them and treasured her friendship with them from the bottom of her heart.

And of course, her dear love. Akira Kurusu. The leader, her dear Joker. While the others had certainly been there for her, Akira had almost made it his business to take each step of his by her side after what happened. Perhaps it had been of guilt, perhaps concern, but Akira had visited her after she insisted to the others she was coping fine with the aftermath of her family tragedy. At first, he merely accompanied and assisted her during her gardening. Eventually, she found herself confiding in him her dreams of her own future, opening a simple coffee shop of her own like Leblanc. And soon, he even helped free her of that bastard Sugimura. At some point in all of that, Haru had found herself fallen in love with her leader, and was internally screaming with joy when he returned the feeling. In what should have been the darkest part of her life, a part where all she should have done was shed tears when she could spare them and remain in silent agony otherwise, Akira had given her life a new meaning, a new love. And it was something she had learned to thank whatever benevolent higher power existed for letting her treasure and keep.

The months he was imprisoned wrongfully had been painful. She was torn apart from the man whom she loved, the one who had meant the most to her, the man who meant the world to her. But soon, he was released, free of his wronged charges, with all those who he had known doing their best to prove him a good, righteous man. And when she was able to hold him again, feel his arms embrace her, his lips kiss her, his eyes watching her, all felt right in the world.

Though she had sadly seen him return to where he came once his year on probation had come to an end, Haru had held dearly onto Akira, and he her. Which was why, once the time for a vacation came, she gracefully had invited him on a personal trip to Hawaii. After all, now, the two had rarely had a romantic getaway, with most of their dates having been during his time in Tokyo. And with their time in Hawaii limited and both parties being unable to fully enjoy the beautiful locale while at Shujin, it was the ideal trip for the two lovers.

Of course, she’d invite the others to join… they were just going to have to wait for the two lovers to enjoy their alone time. Until then, this vacation was just the two of them. Not even Mona-chan had followed Akira on his trip, knowing the two wanted to be left alone for a bit.

Haru smiled and sighed as she looked to her side, seeing Akira coming to her, drinks in hand.

“You look happy,” Akira noted as he lowered the drink meant for her to her, which she accepted laying down on their towel.

“Well of course,” she said, “why wouldn’t I be happy to see you again, dear?” She smiled, and she took a sip of the drink she asked Akira to have prepared for her. A virgin piña colada, sweet, yet tangy.

“Haru, I was gone for ten minutes,” he teased, before sitting down next to her. She giggled in response.

“And who’s to say I shouldn’t be happy to see my boyfriend again after ten minutes? Especially when he’s such a gentleman as to bring me a drink like I asked.”

“You got me there,” he said, and planted a kiss on her forehead, before Haru grabbed him by his neck and kissed his lips back.

“And consider this your payment for that, dear,” she said, taking another sip of her drink. She could see the smirk on his face after she broke apart.

“Well, it certainly is worth it, if you ask me. Just a shame we’re so far away from the bar…”

“But if anything, it only gives us more space and privacy,” Haru commented. “Tell me, is it so wrong to just want to have this whole beach for just us?”

“Well, it might be a tad bit greedy…” Akira teased, “but if you can indulge in it, I see no reason not to.”

Haru hummed in satisfaction.

“So, how’s the drink?” he asked.

“Perfect, thank you very much. And what did you get, dear?” she asked.

Akira rubbed the back of his head as he held up a simple bottle of water.

“Nothing special. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“No,” she said, “just don’t forget, you’re just as free to have anything you like as I am, remember?”

As Akira took a gulp from his bottle, he smirked.

“Trust me, milady,” he said, eyes scanning over her, “there’s only one thing I want, and it’s already in front of me.”

Smiling, she took another sip of her own drink as she looked up at him.

“Oh really? And what is it that you want, darling?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and Haru felt herself loosening up as Akira had started to gently massage her. As she melted in his hands, Akira went up next to her ear.  
“You’re the only one I want, milady,” he whispered into her ear. With that, he planted a soft kiss on her. She smiled and hummed receptively to her boyfriend’s physical affection.

“Well then, darling,” she whispered back. “You can have me however you like.”

Akira’s hands remained respectfully on her shoulders, but his eyes strayed otherwise. Haru’s swimsuit was much more revealing than the one she wore on the cruise ship, and displayed a generous amount of cleavage. It was almost impossible for him not to stare and appreciate his girlfriend’s bust, or her lovely skin, now bared for him to ogle, and her figure, it being much more flattering than her usual sweater would have many believe. As he massaged her, Akira found it increasingly difficult not to imagine what little was left to be free from her bikini. Though it wasn’t as if he had seen her with less, anyway. For sure, he was _extremely_ thankful that Sojiro had left the café closed for the two to enjoy their company on Valentine’s day.

“My, my, looks like we have a little thief who sneaked in,” Haru teased, noticing Akira’s growing bulge. “Did I really make this happen, dear?”

“It’s not hard for a girl as beautiful as you,” Akira responded, kissing her again. Smiling, she drank a bit more and kissed back.

“Well, if I made you like this, I ought to be responsible, should I?” Putting her drink to the side, Haru hugged her love, and give him a long French kiss, leaving both parties speechless as they broke apart. However, she didn’t intend to stop there, as she started trailing kisses down his neck, his chest, his torso, until she finally reached their “intruder.”

Haru placed a hand over it, and Akira grunted. She giggled. Clearly, he wanted it. And being honest, she wanted it as well. Their first Valentine’s Day together had certainly left her more appreciative of his physical aspects and capabilities. Slipping a hand in Akira’s swim trunks, she guided her hand to Akira’s longing shaft. Gently rubbing it, he moaned her name.

“Haru… please…” he started. “Don’t tease me like this. I know you want it too, after all.”

She smiled again, knowing he was completely right. After being locked into a loveless engagement and being freed by her soulmate, Haru had learned to unleash her libido with her love. Valentine’s Day had been their first discovery on just how much she had actually been willing to give, keeping him hard and riding him for hours on end until the two had collapsed and fucked each other dry. It was the best damn night of their lives, needless to say, one that the couple had felt was greatly deserved after two months of separation on top of saving the world from an evil god.

Raising the band of his trunks, Haru slowly but gently removed his swimsuit, leaving his penis hard and free in the air. She couldn’t help but stare, looking at it fondly, remembering how good it felt in her, how he took her virginity and proceeded to make love to her with it. Licking her lips, she let her fingers wrap around it as she got closer to it. Giving it a quick smooch on the tip, causing Akira to moan again, Haru opened her mouth as she took his length slowly into her mouth.

Akira moaned loudly as he felt Haru’s mouth overtake his penis. He slowly fell onto his back, matching the rate at which Haru took him into her mouth.

“Oh, god, Haru…” he sighed. Raising his back slightly to look at her, he saw her eyes looking back at him. Their eyes locked, Akira couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky to have a girl like her. He gently patted her head before running his hand through her hair. Haru’s blowjob was simple, yet focused, and incredible in all the ways he could dream of. As her head bobbed up and down, Akira’s breathing deepened as he felt Haru’s wet mouth surround his length. Though he never had another sexual partner before her, he could easily tell that she was perhaps the best anyone could ever be at giving head.

Haru was enjoying it herself as well. Normally, she’d think the smell would have repulsed her. Had it anyone else, it likely would have. But Akira’s dick smelled oddly right to her. The taste of his cock was also something she enjoyed. It felt rather silly to admit it, but it was true nonetheless. She wanted to suck his dick endlessly, and if she didn’t know it was only a prelude to even naughtier, lewder acts she could partake with him, she likely would have.

She went up and down on her boyfriend’s dick as well as she could, her pussy getting wet from her own action. She wanted desperately to rub her pussy until she cums, but she had a better idea. She stopped briefly, as sad as it made her, and got up. Akira also noticed, but before he could speak up, Haru sat down on his face.

“Forget that bottle, dear. I’ll be your refreshment,” Haru said with a naughty smile on her face.

With her big butt on him, Akira wasn’t going to complain. Giving a quick kiss to her ass, he slid her bikini bottom off, leaving her pussy in his face. Appreciating the bush down there, perfect in all the right ways to him, Akira gave Haru’s vagina a quick kiss and started to eat her out.

Haru’s back arched, and she let out an indecent moan, music to Akira’s ears. As he ate her pussy, Haru went back down on him and lay on him, leaving his cock in her face to continue blowing him. She took the shaft in her mouth again without any hesitation, lustful and longing for him as he was for her.

Akira felt immeasurable pleasure again, with Haru putting her oral skills to the test as he did the same. As he licked and lapped at her cunt, he took the opportunity to let his hands grasp her buttcheeks. Softly yet firmly, he planted his hands on it and used it to frame his head as he licked his girl’s pussy the way she liked it. With her nice, soft, beautiful ass in hand, and her cute pubes framing her flowerbed perfectly, Akira was all the more eager to treat her lower half. And to let his tongue slip up just a bit higher to her asshole.

Haru’s moans of pleasure vibrated in her mouth, all around his cock. Taking all his strength to not cum from her moans to keep it up. Licking, circling her anus, Akira made extra care to tend to her asshole. He knew Haru had loved anal, one of their many discoveries from Valentine’s Day, and he was going to make damn sure she was ready for him. Lick after lick, Akira felt Haru’s moans become more and more uncontrollable.

Eventually, the licking ceased to do it, not for her, still moaning lewdly around his cock, but for Akira. Taking a hand, he stuck a finger inside her anus, making Haru’s eyes jolt wide open as she screamed in pleasure with his dick in her mouth. Her muffled scream sent him over the edge, and he blew his load in her mouth, unable to hold it in any longer. Despite his own orgasm, he knew his duty as a man, as Haru’s lover, and proceeded to finger her asshole. As she rised up from his cock, swallowing his seed, Akira worked in a second finger to spread her open just a bit more. Haru’s head jolted back, and her hips shook uncontrollably over his face. He fingered her for a few more seconds, until eventually, she reached her own orgasm in kind, similarly in her lover’s face, though he didn’t mind.

With Haru’s fluids caking him, Akira looked up and around her ass to look at the heiress, panting from the orgasm.

“How’d it feel, babe?” Akira asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Y-you caught me by surprise with your fingers,” she panted out. Akira only smirked though.

“You liked it, though.”

“That I did,” she responded. She rose up and got off him, fetching her drink to sip some more. She let out a pleasant hum as she drank it some more. “I like this drink quite a bit, too, it seems.”

Akira reached for his bottle of water as he smiled. “You know, I think it’s healthier to just drink water if you’re going at it,” he said.

“Maybe, but does it hurt to indulge a bit?” she asked, drinking some more.

“I guess you’re right. At least it’s a virgin.”

“Unlike us,” Haru said with a sly wink, before finishing the drink. “Aw, it’s finished. What a shame.” Putting the glass down, she looked hungrily at her boyfriend. “You’ll be sure to give me my fill, yes?” she asked, seductively crawling towards him.

“You already know, all I have is yours for the taking, milady.” He let his hand hang off the back of her neck as he pulled her towards him for a kiss, lips locked passionately, and soon, tongues swirling and dancing with each other.

As the two broke apart, Akira’s dick revealed itself rock hard again, and Haru undid her bikini top, letting her bountiful breasts spill out as her boyfriend quickly removed his own trunks. Akira indulged himself and took them in his hands. Haru neared him in her nude form as he made his way to suckle them, letting his tongue wash over her nipple before he’d lightly flick his tongue across the nubs.

Sighing, Haru reached to his side, stroking the young man’s hard-on as he sucked on her tits. He broke away for a brief moment, and the couple kissed again, their lips pressed hard and lovingly. Their eyes locked and did all the talking for what was to follow.

Akira lay down again, and Haru got on top of him. As her body slid on top, her wet cunt slid against his loins and his cock, making him shiver. Smiling, Haru got positioned his cock as she felt his arms embrace her and hold tight to her. Soon, his cock was pressed against her vagina, hard and raging, ready to fuck her.

Haru gave Akira a long, passionate, and lustful kiss before lowering herself on his length.

As it slid into her, the two moaned, shivers going up their spines as the pleasure gradually washed over them. The two took a moment to savor the first wave of pleasure formed by their union. It was to be the precursor of the rest of the day, a taste of things to come.

And sure enough, soon, Akira made the first thrust into her, bucking his hips into hers. Haru moaned again as he gritted his teeth, and made for another thrust. Each movement made the two’s bodies move, his thrust causing Haru to lightly bounce on him, a soft yelp escaping from her throat.

After being thrust into a few times, Haru found the rhythm her lover had, and joined his hips’ movement with her own. Her yelps became pants as she made her own body move to join his in their lovemaking. Her body rippled with their movements, and Haru looked onto her lover.

Akira was focused, intent on pleasing the girl on top of him first over his own satisfaction. Looking up, he could see her face. Despite her seductive attitude at first, Haru was looking at him with love and affection, her beautiful lips in the form of a smile. He kissed her, and she had returned it, and the two barely even flinching as their hips bucked and grinded, too absorbed in each other to care. One kiss followed another, and that by yet another, as the two’s passion translated to their mouths as well as their sex.

“Haru…” he moaned in-between kisses. “I love you, Haru!”

“I love you too, my dear!” she responded, and kissed him harder than they had the whole time, throwing her arms around him. Akira kissed her back just as hard, and their fucking had similarly increased in intensity.

“Akira… I’m cumming, dear!” she yelled.

“Fuck! I’m cumming too, Haru!” he responded. Their hips started moving faster and harder, the two’s kisses becoming shorter but more frequent as the two had reached their limits.

Haru let out a loud yell, her embrace with Akira tightened as she felt her own pussy do the same to his cock. Haru came, yelling out her boyfriend’s name as he fucked her through it. Midway through, Akira himself finally gave in, roaring as he gave a final shove into her and rocketing sperm into her. Akira let his hand go up to Haru’s face, gently stroking it as he wiped the sweat and stray hair from her face. Haru went down and kissed him again.

“I love you, Akira,” she said.

“And I love you too.”

The two basked in each other’s post-lovemaking glory for a bit. They were sweaty, filthy, and cum was flowing out of Haru’s cum and starting to drip out, but neither of them cared.  Their love was more important to them than anything else, and they were free and alone to express it to each other, both physically and otherwise. That, and Haru was on the pill, so she wasn’t getting pregnant any time soon, at least until the two were ready for children.

“Mmmm, Akira?” Haru asked in a singsong voice. Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. “I think you’re forgetting something very important.” She rolled off him, saddening him a bit, but he watched as she let her hands spread her butt. “Don’t tell me you forgot how you teased me like that!”

Akira chuckled. Actually, he did forget. He teased her with the promise of anal in the heat of 69ing her, but fucking her pussy was already good enough for him.

But he wasn’t one to leave his lover waiting. He still had more than a few rounds left in him, and his cock was instantly hard again once she spread that cute butt of hers.

He made his way and started to eat her ass again, with Haru cooing and moaning as he prepared her once again. In a minute, he was already rock hard, and Haru was begging him to fuck her asshole. He got on top of her, placing his dick in-between her buttcheeks. Rubbing it up and down a bit, he had to admit, her ass was great for hot-dogging. But they weren’t here for buttjobs, they were here for anal. Pressing his cock against the hole, Haru let out a gasp, before asking for more. And with her command, Akira pushed in his manhood.

“Ohhhhh, GOD, YES!” Haru moaned obscenely, her eyes rolled back, her jaw open and tongue hanging out. Akira smirked, knowing that as passionate and loving Haru was, she _loved_ anal, and she’d show it every time she got it. “Oh God, Akira, your cock feels so BIG in me! Fuck me!”

Akira felt it was best to remain silent, though he had to admit, her shift to cheesy porn dialogue when getting anal was actually pretty hot. Simply smirking, Akira got to it, moving his hips up and down as he fucked her asshole.

“Joker!” she yelled with a lustful tone, slipping back into his old codename like he’d affectionately call her milady after her persona. “Harder! Fuck my ass harder! Fuck me like you know I love it!”

Akira responded in kind, fucking her harder. Every thrust made a loud slapping sound, her ass taking the full force of an unrestricted anal fucking that’d make most people worry.

“More!” she yelled. “MORE!”

Soon, he was fucking her just as wild as she had become, her ass too good for him to control himself any longer.

“OH YES! FUCK ME JOKER! FUCK ME! TELL ME HOW GOOD I FEEL AS YOUR COCKSLEEVE!”

“FUCK!” Akira finally broke his silence, swearing as he relentlessly fucked Haru’s ass. “YOUR ASS IS SO DAMN TIGHT! IT’S FUCKING PERFECT! YOU’RE FUCKING PERFECT!”

“YEAH, FUCK ME, FUCK THIS PERFECT ASS!”

The two once simple and passionate lovers had thrown away the mask. Their love was genuine, the sex before had been heart to heart.

Now, though, the two were reduced to the horny teenagers they were. They had given into their natural urges, and indulging in them, with Akira feeling proud and dominant, Haru encouraging and longing, and both nothing short of lustful.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YES, MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD!” Haru yelled indecently.

Akira grabbed her hips and turned her on her side as he proceeded to fuck her. Haru lifted her leg as he fucked her, and licked her fingers as she proceeded to rub her clit as her boyfriend fucked her ass. Looking back, she frenched him lustfully, and he frenched her back as the two teenagers mindlessly fucked.

“FUCK! I’M CUMMING!” Joker yelled.

“CUM INSIDE MY ASS! IT BELONGS TO YOU!” Haru returned.

Akira burst his load into her, fucking as hard as he could and rocking his dick into her as he came. Haru came as well, squirting all over as they yelled, holding nothing back. Finally, with their orgasm over, Akira pulled out panting and slapped her ass. She merely moaned, letting her body drop on the towel they had been fucking on.

“Mmmm, that was incredible, Akira,” she said, her anal-induced state of lust having left her with her orgasm. She looked at him, panting as he rode it out. “You liked it too, didn’t you darling?”

“ _Fuck yes, I did_ ,” Akira responded, sliding up to her. “Damn, I think that was even better than Valentine’s.”

“I wouldn’t say that yet,” she said, pressing up again. “We had sex the whole day and night when we weren’t eating, remember?”

“Are you saying quality isn’t as good as quantity?”

“Oh goodness, no. But I think we still have a whole lot to do if you want to match up with Valentine’s.”

“Well, we have a whole vacation ahead of us, and this is just our first night. I think we try to make it just as good, if not better.”

Haru hummed in agreement.

“I’d like that,” she said, as the two watched the sun that they made love to set.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I stuck with the MC's name from the manga, Akira. Personally, that bugged me. We're getting closer and closer to the release of the anime, and I can tell, if not guarantee, Akira Kurusu is going to be thrown out the fucking window. Especially if spinoff games use that name, just like Yu Narukami from the anime to the Arena games. Yu and Makoto's name changes didn't bug me since by the time I got into the series the names were more or less set, but I don't think the name Akira will stay in the slightest. It's a shame, since I like the name... at least Akira. Kurusu, if you ask me, sounds to silly, and reminds me too much of Minato Arisato with the vowels repeating. Souji Seta just sounded kinda dumb, or at least didn't roll off the tongue to much to me. Yu got chosen by Atlus by the games, so I guess that did bias me, especially coming into the series after Arena.  
> But wow, sorry to have gone into the soapbox there. This shouldn't have been as long as it was. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this dirty fanfiction. If you liked it, then swell, let me know, and I'd absolutely LOVE to indulge in my inner desires for Haru like this. Yeah, it's basically asking for comments, but that's how it is, I guess.  
> Anyway, for a last word, I guess have this.  
> Go jack it to best girl Haru. She wants it and she deserves it.


End file.
